Nagito x Everyone (Fluff Version)
by Pearline126816
Summary: Nagito Komaeda, A character in the game Danganronpa 2, is finally getting some love. Ater his actions in game we take a different turn and show his softer side along with many others.


Fuyuhiko, The Ultimate Yakuza. That name was stamped onto the teen's back everywhere he went, which meant he had to keep up the act in public eyes. At every chance he lashed out, swore, even threatened murder almost every second if someone tried to step to him. Anybody with a working brain didn't dare overstep or taunt a yakuza once he threatens taking their life like second nature, that lead to pushing almost everybody away the instant pleasantries or rather unpleasantries were established.

But one other male, the one that also was an outcast amoungst the group because of his revealed insanity and attitude to himself and murder. Nagito Komaeda, The Ultimate Lucky Student. He saw the trials under Monokuma as a quest, no that would been a Gundham or Chiaki thing, he thought of the trials as steps leading to a legacy of **hope**. He always made that word seem so chilling yet powering. Fuyuhiko hated the living shit out his carelessness and free feelings to being murdered himself, announcing that he would help the killer set up a crime scene and kill him to preserve **hope.**Where is the certain psychopath now? Once again harshly chained up somewhere. Everybody refused to sleep at night with him amoungst them loose and with an unstable mind. Hajime backing everyone up and pressing that Nagito could kill everyone in one night, of course his words highly overexaggerated, but that was the final push to make the choice to chain up Nagito once more a must.

"I absolutely refuse to even turn my back unless I am certain this man is in chains!" Sonia fearfully cowered, Nagito still holding his smile as if he wasn't burning under the spotlight of the entire group.

"I-I agree with Sonia! She always knows what's right. Ruining her- I mean all of our sleep could make us even bigger targets for Nagito!" Kazuichi added quickly, scratching the back of his head sheepishly as he stumbled smitten over his words. Not like anyone didn't know of his insanely giant crush on the foreign princess.

"What being knows what lay in that pathetic welps' head. For he could summon powers from the depths of his mind and make us all perish with a single blow!" Gundham exclaimed with his usual weird emphasis. This time it wasn't a complete puzzle to get what he was saying. That Nagito could smartly make us all die, even though Monokuma made it certain such a thing cannot happen. It was simply against the rules.

"I demand for one of our most reliable but strong, mentally and physically, to escort Nagito to his room and chain him to his bed after giving him a proper shower. He reeks of abysmal desperation." Byakuya announced, covering his nose with his meaty hands as Hiyoko jumped on his back like the child she was.

"Porky's right! He might mind control us or fight us and try to kill us if we try to chain him up. Not to mention showering him leaves any female open for such a disgusting attack." All of the women looked amoungst eachother and turned somewhat pale in fear of what the lolita was gesturing to. It wouldn't be out of his field, just the fact that Nagito didn't seem the type to have time for romantisim, much less sex.

Everyone expectedly turned to Nekomaru, the large coach raising a brow in question and pursing his lip.

"What's everyone looking at me for?" Byakuya sighed at his dumbfoundness, looking as if he wanted to snap the muscular form in front of him into measly pieces if he glared hard enough.

"You have the strength, the volume, and the talent to shower and chain Nagito. But your pea-sized brian could be manipulated in seconds to let him go the moment he's done washing up, though you are a horrible liar." Nekomaru shrugged, his muscle tensing and stretching with him as he laughed awkwardly.

"These might as well be trophies, because my body is just for show. I don't intend to use my strength to hurt a fly, much less another student, no matter how hard they deserve it."

"The fuck do you mean? You a pacifist?!" Fuyuhiko shouted in surprise and anger that he wasn't first choice. Were their ears clogged when he said that he was a yakuza, dragging and chaining up a sap like Nagito was an everyday interrogation-kidnapping job.

"I can do it no problem, without the gummy bear here blabbing over me."

Byakuya hummed and thought thoroughly for a moment. Everyone turned to him to await his word.

"You are a yakuza, not letting you do this would be incompetent of me. And you are the heir to the most powerful clan of yakuza so this may be a blink of an eye for you." Fuyuhiko scoffed and grabbed Nagito's wrist, hauling his obediant form inside his cottage with a slam.

"That settles it, I will blow my whistle once Fuyuhiko gives me the signal that he is bound and cleaned, we will all test the chains to see if they are tight and head to bed. We have until 10 to breach our cycle." And with those final orders everyone calmed down and headed into their assorted cottages, changing into pj's and preparing for Byakuya's whistle.

Nagito's smile turned lazy and more lifelike as Fuyuhiko threw the taller form to the bed with a soft creak.

"Hey now, what's-" Fuyuhiko turned and raised a hand, watching Nagito wince and shut his mouth.

"You are such a fucking shitshow. I don't think you know how much of it you actually are. The hell is your problem?" Fuyhiko growled, getting up and heading to the bathroom to set a bath. Nagito propped himself on his elbows and watched as the blonde manuevered around his bathroom.

"My problem is that I don't belong. Such a worthless being like me, being surrounded daily by such Ultimates. My luck isn't special, but you guys are. I want to use my luck to help all of you, I'll gladly be murdered if it meant making you pillars of hope happy, or help dutifully with the trials to keep hope flowing. No matter what happens, I will always stay on the side shining brightest with hope." Nagito's eyes dulled as he droned his usual hair raising speech about his Ultimate goal. Fuyuhiko felt the water for tempurature and walked out of the bathroom with his brows furrowed deeply.

"Shut your god damn mouth! I asked what's your problem, not what's your obsession with us, freak! Now strip." The cottage tensed into a silence, Fuyuhiko standing at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed.

"I'm glad a guy was chosen, I was hoping for Hajime but luck has other plans for my worthless body." Nagito muttered through the thick silence, raising his pale, shaking hands up to his jacket pulling it off. His position made things a bit difficult but he obeyed with no complaints. Soon his shirt was off and he trailed down to his pants, feeling down his barely muscled chest until Fuyuhiko raised a hand quickly, stealing Nagito's attention.

"What happened?" Fuyuhiko started, Nagito shifted his eyes and gave a grim smile.

"Kazuichi and Nekomaru happened." Bruises littered across his pale skin, most if not all were dark blacks and purples. Trails of reddened sunken scars from his previous chians still glowed from blood flow as he looked almost beaten freshly.

"Did it hurt, this is why I don't trust idiots with chains." The yakuza mumbled in deep thought. He waved his finger swiftly, one flick, and Nagito grunted and crawled to the foot of the bed. His form now able to breath with his injuries out made him able to move more quickly, even relaxed.

"I asked them to do this, I got kind of carried away though and got a little bruised. But it felt amazing, having such a useless body being used in such a viscious way. It made Kazuichi pleased, and Nekomaru even complimented me while doing it."

"That explains why they were so adamant to keep it a secret. Word got out they got sweet with the psycho, they'd be on top on the suspicion list." Fuyuhiko rolled his yellow eyes, taking his wrist and pushing him into the bathroom.

"Bathe throroughly, I come back and I smell something awful I'm drowning you by your neck. Got it?" He nodded, already unshamefully displaying his nude form and grabbing the soap bar.

"Where are you going? If I am worthy of asking?" The blonde stopped, his hand just on the cottage door. He _was_ going to report in to Byakuya, but in the way Nagito had asked him. It changed his mind a full 360, The poor kid was- is lonely, and being chained up is doing nothing but making him worse. Deep down, he knew this is what weak minds did. If he gave in to Nagito's weird pitiful charms, he would fail his first responsibility. Everyone is riding on him, just like the men behind him in the yakuza. The stress was familiar, and more than welcomed to his exhausted and stiff heart forced to pump out adreneline every time an interaction occured.

"I'm-I'm getting you some stuff from the infirmary, you'll catch somethin' if you stay this bruised. Maybe I'll stop by the restaurant and get some grub too, you missed dinner." Fuyuhiko quickly spouted, face ablaze a fierce scarlet as Nagito's chuckle echoed throughout the room.

"Thank you, that's really nice for you to be so-"

"You better still be here when I come back, sitting on the bed and in your pj's. I'm doing this because I have to, alright?" The teen interrupted quickly, slicing through his words and clicking the cottage open. He checked his wristwatch and sighed a cloud of air into the chilly night.

Fuyuhiko paced his way quickly past the cottages and into the white sparkling sand.

"Monomi, Monomi I need you for a minute" He whispered softly, looking around for the small rabbit and jumping out of his skin to find the exact opposite of who he wanted. Monokuma.

"And just what do you think you're doing calling my sister at night?! You answer to me!" Monokuma sternly scolded, the blonde inwardly groaning and nodded his head.

"I just want to ask about...the cottage rules. Can you bend it for me, just this one night?" Monokuma hummed in thought and patted a paw on the part where his chin is supposed to be.

"I caaan turn my back for one evening, but no murdering, no violence, and certainly no plotting got it?" Fuyuhiko firmly nodded and outstretched his hand, the bear met him halfway and shook firmly, his smile growing wider.

"Please, if you wish to fulfill your sexual desires tell me, I don't want a tape on my security cameras"

"No, just letting some stress out, nothing sexual. But it will still need to be wiped from your cameras" Monomi then popped up from behind Monokuma, excited and shooting off her positive energy.

"Are you finally giving love!? What a happy day, joy joy! Love love!" She jingled to herself, squishing her cheeks and barely able to hold still.

"Go to bed, nuisance!" Monokuma hissed at her, his hand reeling back to hit her but Fuyuhiko waved his arms quickly.

"Wait ignore her, she's just really loopy from waking up. Please forgive her stupidity just this once." Monokuma paused, Monomi turning to Fuyuhiki giving his tablet a very special friendship shard.

"You're right, her little sissy brain doesn't even know she's out of bed. Go back to sleep, my darling sister." Monomi obeyed and with a thankful glance to the hardened yakuza sank away to wherever the hell they went to.

"Everything you want is all yours, of course before curfew. I will accept you leaving Nagito's cottage afterwards and help you fend off Byakuya so you can have your free time."

"Thank you, Monokuma. I will not take your leniancy for granted." Fuyuhiko bowed and headed off for the pharmacy, thinking it best not to have the greasy foods in such important medicinal supplies. He picked up bandages, oitments, and a small bottle of painkillers then placed them into a clear bag, his purchase printing into the records as the blonde walked back towards the restaurant, the automated robot behind the counter taking the teens order and scanning his body.

"Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, The Ultimate Yakuza. Your order will be done in, 15 minutes."

"Make sure you make it good, it's not just for me."

"Who else is this order for?" The robot turned it's head, hands moving quickly over the already heated stove and landing in two patties and two full pans of ground beef and pulled steak.

"I'm not telling, you blab too much." Fuyuhiko bluntly scoffed, his already deflective walls built up around his true being.

"Based on what I've scanned throughout the bag from the Pharmacy, you're treating someone with bruises or open wounds, skin discoloration or blemishing, and in recent states of injury and in need to dull pains. The only person recently heavily injured deep enough to cause discomfort and mobility pain is Nagito Komeada, The Ultimate Lucky Student. Reason being he was beaten, chained and left mildly starving and dehydrated for three days by agressors Kazuichi Soda, The Ultimate Mechanic, Nekomaru Nidai, The Ultimate Team Manager, and Hajime Hinata, his Ultimate abiltiy unknown and/or classified from my data files."

Fuyuhiko had to double take, Nagito told him that only Soda and Nidai had beaten him, but Hajime was a completely different person. It was like getting slapped in the face with a plot twist.

"Wait, Hajime injured Nagito?! I thought they were friends, didn't Hajime restrict himself from Nagito after his reveal?" The robot hummed, it's staticy voice crackling in the still lit diner, just then a light flickered and the setting turned a bit more heightened.

"Hajime injured Nagito by accident, but accidents are still considered actions in Monokuma's words. They were indulging in heartfelt interactions, kissing and such. Until a request of Nagito's caused his body to sustain the marks across his neck and genitals." Disgust should have been the main emotion to wash over his body hearing such news. No wonder Hajime was hit hardest when Nagito revealed his true self, not just because they were friends, but because Hajime fell hard for him and couldn't cope letting him go. Fuyuhiko felt shame, relief, and heavy amounts of affections pent up from keeping his tough guy appearance.

"Do you feel the same for Nagito Komeada, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu?" The robot placed the meals into takeout containers, clicking them firmly closed and grabbing drinks.

"What? No just...taking in the news." Fuyuhiko trailed off, turning away and squinting his eyes in a- No way did he just smile in front of all these camers!

"Shit! uhm did they break things off?"

"After Nagito had revealed his true being, Hajime had indulged in recent affections as a form of farewell. A last hoorah if you will." The robot gently pushed the bell, pushing the packed bags to the blonde and leaning on the counter, it felt strangely human.

"You should smile more, Ultimate Yakuza. Nagito is never well, sometimes on the brink of suicidal thoughts and still grins. Keep up with him."

"Suicidal? You mean he was planning to kill himself!?"

"Affirmative, leaving him alone unchained is simply a terrible idea. Especially after his first love and breakup."

"Fuck! I just left him to bathe!" Fuyuhiko grabbed the bags, and ran out of the restaurant into the nipping night, his clouded breaths getting thicker, leaving a trail of despair behind him as his heart thumped faster. Soon his yellow eyes welled with tears and his chest burned but he kept running. Across the large bridge, soon his face was a heavy tint of red, breathing every breath like it would be his last.

With a skidded turn, sand morphing into a small tidal wave as his footprints kicked up sand onto the docks. He tried to keep silent but his refined shoes clicked hard against the boards, Monokuma already prepared to shoo off the curious classmates as the blonde slammed open the cottage door with a loud slam. He breathed heavily once and threw the bags onto the bed. Turning in the bathroom and widening his yellow eyes in distraught.

Nagito, naked and crying softly with a genuine smile, had the chains as a hanging device and already multiple scratch marks and cuts on his body, specifically near his...pumping genitals as he whispered in a broken croaked voice.

"I want to make you happy, my love. I'll make your hope shine brightest, I'll do it for you to smile at me again. Hajime Hinata, I love you as much as my worthless body can supply. My life will be my apology, I'll shed blood, starve, and thirst for your touch and kisses. Please, cry no tears for someone so unworthy of your heart." The haunting sounds of a pencil scribbling made the blonde wake up, throwing off his jacket and throwing out Nagito just as he was going to jump off the toilet.

"What the hell Nagito!" Kuzuryu panted heavily, his voice and body shaking like a leaf as he gasped for air from his sprint. If only he didn't run as fast as he did, what if he told the robot to shut up like he usually did. Nagito would been-

"No! no! I don't want my luck anymore! Please! It's a curse!" Nagito wailed, choking on his sadness and letting his endless tears spill heavier, he couldn't believe it. Not only was Hajime not picked to see this moment, but Fuyuhiko, a man he thought would laugh and sneer as he jumped, yanked him out at the very last second.

"On the bed!" Fuyuhiko wrapped his tie around Nagito's wrists and shoved him to sit on the bed. Watching his usually gravity defying hair drop unto his back and shoulders covering his face as waterdrops and tears plopped on his legs.

"Kill me Fuyuhiko, I'll set everything up. You'll get to go home to your precious yakuza. I'll make sure you'll have no witnesses. No clues to tail you. But please end me!" A slap echoes throughout the cottage, Fuyuhiko's face red from the tears threatening to spill from his now shaking eyes.

"I'm not killing you Nagito, I'm going to help you."

"You can't." Nagito sobbed, for the first time crumpling into a vulnerable pulp as he just gasped and sobbed in front of the yakuza. There was no witty line, no smile, not even a physical gesture. He had finally broke. The blonde sucked in a breath and regretted his slap, leaning onto the bed and pressing his lips forcefully against Nagito's, feeling his chest flutter and placed himself next to the other teen who sat shocked.

"D-did you just! Why would you kiss me!?"

"Because I care, and I want to fucking help. Does that prove things to you. I want to help you and love you the way you need." Fuyuhiko confessed softly, raising his hand but frowning seeing Nagito flinch.

"Which means I love you too much to hurt you, idiot."

"S-sorry." Nagito mumbled, closing his eyes and relaxing feeling the smaller fingers drift through his white, dripping hair. He gasped softly feeling a warm towel plop onto his head.

"You can't sleep like this, hold still." And the both sat in silence, Fuyuhiko occasionally caressing parts of Nagitio's body, soon he was completely dry and in pajamas. The chains sat looming on the floor, but Fuyuhiko only rolled his eyes and hid the key in his now discarded clothes.

"Cuddling with chains is uncomfortable, go lay down while I clean this up." Fuyuhiko softly spoke, turning down the lights and cleaning up the discarded clothes, folding them and placing them atop the dresser. He walked into the bathroom and took all of the instruments away, calling Monokuma and giving him the once again stolen kitchen knife.

"Thank you" Nagito yawned, his hair in a large, poofy, ponytail as Fuyuhiko smiled and chuckled.

"No problem. On your back, I'm laying on your chest wise guy." Nagito giggled and flopped on his back with a grunt.

"The stuff I got treating you alright?"

"Yeah, much better, just kind of regret the actual pain afterwards with masocism." Both teens lay on the soft sheets, the covers laying over them as night had gotten darker.

"Tomorrow, we are heading to the restaurant, it's a date." Fuyuhiko calmly stated hugging the taller tighter as Nagito smiled to himself, feeling his **hope **shine.

"A date it is. I'm happy for it."


End file.
